Within Temptation
by yourdyingwish
Summary: 37 days of Capslock Zutara. Drabbles ranging from humor, to angst, to pure crack because what harm is a little Zutara luffin' gonna do? XD
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** A New 'Do

**Prompt: **#01 Ponytails

**Summary:** Aang wonders if getting a ponytail like a certain firebender will win Katara's affections.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Avatar: the Last Airbender.

_Written for the DeviantArt Group Capstara's 37 Days of Capstara. _

**A New 'Do**

Aang wonders if he should grow his hair out. He wonders if instead of a gleaming (no, really, _gleaming_), shining, bald head, maybe a thick mop of soft, black hair that girls could run their fingers through, would make him more attractive.

Haru had long hair. Well, Haru had freakishly long, feminine, perfect hair that had both him and Sokka skeptical about his gender identity. Plus, that would take quite a while to grow out. Not to mention it would be difficult to fight with. But Sokka had a good amount of hair, too. Sure, it was mostly swept back into a ponytail ("It's a wolf's tail dammit!"), but the teenager always bragged about all the ladies he was getting. Which had Aang asking himself, _once Sokka got the girls, what did he _do _with them_? But no matter, Sokka would probably not allow the young Avatar to steal his hair do.

Aang thought long and hard. Suddenly, a roguish looking boy swam into his mind. Jet. Jet had long_ish_ hair. Maybe Aang could grow his stubble out to that length. Katara–err, _girls_–had certainly taken a liking to him so maybe they would to Aang. But, no. He'd have to shave off the first half to show his arrow, like the monk women used to, and then he would look ridiculous. Frustrated, Aang played through all the men he had stumbled upon that had a decent hair style.

Zuko! His hair was perfect! Of course, he'd have to wait for it to grow to that length, but it was such a bright idea, Aang felt the urge to pat himself on the back. Now, just to test it out. Aang strolled casually (as casual as he could be while whistling and looking awfully suspicious) up to Katara.

"Hey, uh, Katara?" He asked, uncertainty in his voice. Katara looked up from the pants she was mending–Sokka's recent hunting incident–and smiled. Aang swooned.

"Yes, Aang?"

The bald (not for long) monk regained his composure before asking, "What do you think of Zuko?" Katara's eyes widened then narrowed as she went back to stabbing the needle through the fabric, err, as she went back to sewing. "Why?" She questioned through gritted teeth.

Aang rocked on his heels, "No, no, I just mean, do you like his ponytail?" Katara stopped her work and looked back up at him. She had a thoughtful look on her face as she furrowed her eyebrows. Then her blue eyes got a distant gleam in them and her cheeks colored. "It's…" she trailed off, her cheeks a scarlet red. "Um. Terrible! Awful, awful, awful thing." She exclaimed.

Aang's eyes dropped to the floor sadly, "Oh." He replied. Katara nodded vigorously. "Yes, yes. It in no way makes him like a sexy firebender that is mean, but strong, and sexy, and–I mean. It's ugly. It makes him look ugly. Yes! That's it!" She squealed, picking up her needle and smiling to her self. Aang sighed. Guess being bald was the only way to win Katara's affections.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Unfortunate Incidents

**Prompt: **#02 Igloo

**Summary:** Zuko decides he does _not_ like igloos. At all. Period.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Avatar: the Last Airbender.

_Written for the DeviantArt Group Capstara's 37 Days of Capstara. _

**Unfortunate Incidents**

_What. The. Hell?_

Zuko's nose scrunched as a cold blob of something landed on his back. He shivered despite the heat he was radiating and looked upwards. _Plop_. A white, small chunk of snow fell onto his nose and he crossed his golden eyes staring at it. Underneath him, Katara furrowed her eyebrows together. Then she began to laugh. And when Katara laughs, she doesn't just _laugh_. She _roars._ It stars with giggling, then snorting, then actual laughing, then gasping, then laughing again, then coughing, and so on.

Wanting to avoid the fifteen minute catastrophe that was just begging to happen, he smothered the blue-eyed girl's mouth with his. They carried on happily until a whole lot of cold something's crashed onto his back. His eyes flashed open and Katara groaned, pissed she was no longer being kissed. She opened her eyes, complaining. "Zuko, Gods, Zuko, why did you–"

Melting. The whole fucking igloo was collapsing around them. The walls were sliding down, layer by layer, and the ceiling was falling apart, hence Zuko's sopping wet back. The couple stared at the disaster, astonished that they could bring down a whole building. _Pun intended_. It was almost kind of cool looking, the ice dissipating into water and the snow curving down the walls. It was beautiful.

Then it stopped sliding and was more like a waterfall, crashing around them. "Shit!" Katara swore, scrambling for a blanket, a jacket, something to cover herself. Zuko mumbled incoherent words under his breath as he, too, searched for at least his pants. After throwing something over their bodies, they both rushed outside before the roof came down.

They stood together silently, staring at Katara's once room, the girl's head on his shoulder, and the man's arm around her waist. The waterbender found it amusing and tended to make jokes about it later. Whilst the Fire Lord decided that if they were ever going to do _anything _ever again, it was to be done in his quarters. And if ever asked about it, he would force a smile and listen to the person's unwanted small talk about their _own _sex life (as if he even wanted to know), all the time thinking that if they had been in a real room, it would have been a more enjoyable night for the poor firebender.

_Damn igloos._


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** A Conclusion

**Prompt: **#03 Pirates

**Summary:** Katara and Suki catch up on the adventures of the past.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Avatar: the Last Airbender.

_Written for the DeviantArt Group Capstara's 37 Days of Capstara. _

**A Conclusion**

"So he _tied_ you to a tree?" Suki asked, incredulous, mischief shining in her eyes.

Katara nodded and went back to stirring the stew slowly. She shivered slightly, silently cursing the stupid Western Air Temple winds. Suki snorted and Katara shot her a glare.

"Sorry, sorry," She held her hands up in mock surrender, "But what was it that he said to you again?"

Katara sighed and put her hand on her hip, dropping the spoon. "I'll save you from the pirates." She said in a deep, male voice. One that sounded absolutely nothing like Zuko.

At that moment, said firebender walked up to the two girls. It was beautiful. Katara felt like someone had turned on sparkle vision and was playing cheesy romance music in her head. Zuko had just gotten back from training, shirtless, sweaty, and shirtless. Did she mention he was shirtless?

"Hey, Katara." He greeted her casually, his voice deep and gruff, raising his hand in a polite wave. Then he turned to Suki and gave her a slight nod before continuing past them.

Suki's eyes glazed over and her jaw was hanging slightly. "Damn," she purred, "He can save me from the pirates _any day_."


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Just Kids

**Prompt: **#04 Zombies

**Summary:** Modern AU. Katara and Zuko contemplate who the best superheroes are.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Avatar: the Last Airbender.

_Written for the DeviantArt Group Capstara's 37 Days of Capstara. _

**Just Kids**

"Would to."

"Would not."

"Would to."

"Would not."

"Would not."

"Would to!"

Katara grinned smugly, raising her chin defiantly into the air. Zuko scowled. "Darn it, Katara! You cheated!" The little girl squirmed happily. "Did not. You're just upset that you agree with me. And that I'm right. Which I always am."

Zuko frowned and crossed his arms. "Yeah right." He scoffed. "There's no way Zombies could beat the Blue Spirit in a fight."

Katara scooted closer to him, her little fist knocking on his skull, as if to ask _"is anybody home?"_. "Nu-uh, dumb–dumb. Zombies can't _die_. They'd totally eat the Blue Spirit and his stupid mask."

Zuko glowered and pushed her away. "Oh yeah?" He said tauntingly. "Who asked you anyway? And don't call me that!"

Katara sighed. "Okay, fine, _Zuko_. And you did when you said the Blue Spirit was undefeatable."

"I did not! I was just stating the facts!"

"Noooo, you were practically _begging_ for me to correct you."

Zuko said nothing, lifting his nose in the air with disgust.

"You know who would take them both down?" Katara asked, her lips turning up into a sly smile.

Zuko looked over his shoulder cautiously. "Who?"

"The Avatar."

Zuko shrugged and smiled. "Yeah, I guess he could. But he could never defeat The Boulder!"

Katara beamed before disagreeing with him. "No way. The Blind Bandit wins. Hands down."


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Moon and Sun

**Prompt: **#05 Moon/Sun

**Summary:** Songfic set before Sozin's Comet.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Avatar: the Last Airbender.

_Written for the DeviantArt Group Capstara's 37 Days of Capstara. _

**Moon and Sun  
**_When you look to the future  
don't forget to write me.  
We always felt so good together,  
the days just rolled on by.  
Moon & Sun.  
We all move on._

"Hey, Zuko?" Katara asked, rolling over on her side to look at him. The grass was soft beneath her skin and the wind blew her hair lazily over her shoulder. Zuko sat silent, unmoving, his eyes closed and face tilted towards the sky.

"Hmm?" He murmured, either half asleep or just disinterested in what she had to say. "When the war is over…will you–I mean–will we still stay in touch?"

Zuko's golden orbs flashed open as he turned onto his side to face the waterbender girl. He rested his chin in his hand and gave her a look that made her feel much younger than him. "Why wouldn't we?" He asked, his eyebrows furrowing.

Katara shrugged and lay back down on the ground. "Just, you'll be Fire Lord, and I'll go back to being some measly Water Tribe peasant."

Zuko sighed. "So?"

Katara frowned then smiled brightly. "Okay, but you have to promise to write me _at least _once a week."

The Fire Prince rolled his eyes but gave her a soft smile before collapsing back onto the dirt floor. "Yeah, sure thing, _peasant_." He spat, a small grin still tugging at his lips. _Who says she wouldn't be coming with him?_


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Why Toph is Not Allowed to be Bored

**Prompt: **#06 Truth or Dare

**Summary:** Sort of AU. Whatever. The gang plus Haru (ect.) play a game.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Avatar: the Last Airbender.

_Written for the DeviantArt Group Capstara's 37 Days of Capstara. _

**Why Toph is Not Allowed to be Bored**

"I'm bored." Toph stated, her pinky finger digging into her ear carelessly.

Katara rolled her eyes. "You're _always _bored."

"Yeah, so? Think of something for me to do."

The waterbender sighed. "I don't know. Ask Sokka."

Toph, without moving from where she was sitting, screamed at the top of her lungs. "SOKKA!"

Said warrior appeared out of nowhere, out of breath and his face tinged pink. "Yes?" He panted.

Toph crossed her arms. "Find something for us to do. We're bored."

Katara stared. "_You're _bored. I'm working."

And that's how the sewing kit ended up off the side of the cliff.

"Play a game."

"What kind of game?"

"I don't know, Toph. I'm busy!" Sokka gestured to where he came from with a pout on his face.

Toph gave him a frustrated look and raised her hand threateningly. "Busy doing _what_?"

The warrior sighed. "Thinking of games." He whined, defeated. "Just play Truth or Dare, or something."

Toph smiled. "That's a great idea!" She then proceeded to call out the rest of the teens at the Air Temple. One by one, the filed into the clearing, a confused look gracing their features. Toph rubbed her hands greedily. "It's go time, baby."

Fifteen minutes later, sat a wheelchair–less Teo, a short-haired Haru, a confused The Duke sitting next to Appa, a blushing Suki, and a smirking Sokka, an evil Toph, and a bored looking Aang. It was Katara's turn.

"Hmm," the earthbender tapped her chin thoughtfully, "Truth or dare, sweetness?"

Katara gulped nervously. "Uh. Truth."

"What's the deal with you and Twinkletoes?"

The airbender looked up from his marbles with excited grey eyes. Katara shifted in her seat and coughed before narrowing her eyes. "Fine. Dare."

Toph smiled. "Excellent." She looked around the campfire till her eyes landed on Zuko. "I dare you to…kiss Zuko." The firebender looked up upon hearing his name and tilted his head questioningly. Sokka snapped out of his daze and stood up angrily, shouting and waving his arms wildly. Katara swallowed a dry lump and tucked her hair behind her ears.

She made her way over to the firebender slowly, her face pink. She bent down gracefully and placed her lips softly on his temple before scurrying away. Zuko's face burned a bright red and the fire in the middle of the circle grew higher. Toph laughed and slapped her knee gleefully. "Whew," she sighed, "that was priceless." Haru narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the little girl. "But you didn't even see it."

Toph smiled smugly. "And _you_ didn't feel it."

And that is why Toph Bei Fong was forever banned from playing Truth or Dare. Ever. Again.

* * *

**A/N: I know Katara and Zuko still weren't on the best of terms in the cannon WAT, but here they are. So deal with it. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** "Quit Confusing Poor Aang!"

**Prompt: **#07 Rivals

**Summary:** In which puppy dog Aang get's what's coming to him. Modern day.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Avatar: the Last Airbender.

_Written for the LiveJournal Group Capstara's 37 Days of Capstara. _

"**Quit Confusing Poor Aang!"**

"So, Katara, who's that?" Aang asked curiously, peering over the dark skinned shoulder. His eyes scanned the Yearbook page of some ultimate Tennis guy.

Katara glowered. "That, Aang, is my rival." Aang shrugged and smiled. "Okay!" Then he paused. _What's a rival? _

So, he skipped over to Toph and asked very sweetly and innocently, "What's a rival?" Toph turned to look at him, her hands on her hips. "Why?"

Aang shrugged again and gestured to where Katara was. Toph grinned maliciously. "_Ohhh_. A rival is somebody that you're attracted to." Aang furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "So Katara's my _rival_?" Toph shook her head. "No. Zuko's her rival." The boy tilted his head to the side. "Then who's my rival?" He asked in a whiny voice.

Toph smirked. "I am."

* * *

**A/N: So it seems that I wanted Taang in this, so here it is. But firstly, does anyone watch Degrassi? Because I seriously think Eli/Clare have a Zutara tinge to them. But that could just be my fangirlness getting ahead of me… :) oh, and could you not tell I've been reading Prince of Tennis? **


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** Worse Than Love Amongst the Dragons

**Prompt: **#08 Honor

**Summary:** Revisited Ember Island Players episode. The thing you _didn't _see. xD

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Avatar: the Last Airbender.

_Written for the LiveJournal Group Capstara's 37 Days of Capstara. _

**Worse Than Love Amongst the Dragons**

As Zuko watched his character fight with Azula's character, he frowned deeply. The crowd jeered and applauded and he narrowed his eyes. First, he thought, nothing could get worse than Stage!Zuko having the scar on the wrong side. Then the Blue Spirit was a total joke. Then he was a jerk to his Uncle. And then, the mother of all things awful, came the Crystal Catacombs.

He figured that it would just show Katara yelling at him and then he would just sit there and take it. Because he did…for the most part. But no, _oh no._ Stage!Katara came and hit on Stage!Zuko. And things just got awkward. He snuck a look at Katara's face, her cheeks were pink and his own were red and they slid away from each other. Like he thought, _awkward_.

Plus he had the Ava–_Aang_ next to him, radiating anger like he was a natural born firebender. Agni, could things get worse? And then they did.

As Stage!Azula whipped out her blue fire, and the red fire engulfed him (_'did they run out of blue fabric?' _he thought smugly), and he went down screaming "HONOR!", and the crowd whooped and hollered, he knew that this play was so, _so_ much worse than Love Amongst the Dragons.

So he sat, his face the picture of shock, his eyes wide, his mouth open as his character went down in 'flames'. The rest of the gaang looked to him for his reaction, their faces horrified and such. Even Aang's anger dissipated. Zuko sulked. He knew this was a bad idea. But then he felt cool, slender fingers intertwine with his. He looked down, surprised, to see a brown hand fit snuggly into his.

_Maybe_, he thought with a silly smirk on his face,_ this play isn't so bad after all_.


	9. Chapter 9

**Title:** Believe Me, You're Drunk

**Prompt: **#09 Cactus Juice

**Summary:** Zuko's not drunk. He really isn't. He only had a couple–_Flying Kickapow! Why are there turtleducks in the hallway?_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Avatar: the Last Airbender.

_Written for the LiveJournal Group Capstara's 37 Days of Capstara. _

**Believe Me, You're Drunk.**

"I'm not drunk." Katara slurred, tripping over her feet and giggling gaily. Zuko sighed. If the waterbender was annoying normally, then of course she would agitate him to no end _drunk_. He wrapped an arm around her waist and led her down the hallways. She stumbled and laughed again, laying her head on his chest. The Fire Lord's heart speed up and looked conspirator-ly down the hallways for a hidden Toph. She would do something like that.

But there was no Toph. Only him and Katara. Well, a drunk Katara. And a drunk Zuko. But he wasn't as drunk as the girl he was half-carrying, half-walking. Unlike the rest of his friends (friends, what a weird thing to think), he could actually hold his liquor. Kind of. But drunk Katara was making it really difficult to focus on walking and he found himself stumbling over his feet. Why did the hallways suddenly seem much longer? And why was the floor spinning? And where the _hell_ was Katara's room?

"Zuzu." He felt hot breath on his ear and he just about melted then and there. Or maybe he did melt. It was hard to tell anymore. Agni, he didn't think he drank that much! He looked down at the whisperer and questioned her with his eyes. "You're very pretty when you're drunk." The girl smiled and snorted before falling back into his arms. Zuko's heart was now officially racing. Jumping and dancing and _Holy Agni, she thinks I'm pretty!_ Normally, he would be a little miffed that he was _pretty_ but it was a nice thing to say, so he decided to thank her for it.

"Katara, I–"

Said waterbender cut him off with her finger as she kicked the door to a room open. How could she find her room but _he _couldn't? He was sober! She wasn't! _Whoa, are the walls closing in on us_? Eager to get away from the moving walls, Katara dragged him inside. She flopped down onto her bed and gave him a smile. Zuko's breathing faltered. _Kiss her_, he urged himself,_ kiss her before the Sandman gets you! _

So, with all his courage, he bent down and covered her mouth with his. To his delight, she deepened the kiss and Zuko fisted his hands in her hair and–She passed out.

_Damn it_.


	10. Chapter 10

**Title:** Toph Bei Fong–a keeper of secrets–

**Prompt: **#10 Secrets

**Summary:** Toph doesn't like people who keep secrets. She also doesn't like secrets. Especially if they have to do with skanky, fat, floozy–_ahem_–_girls_ like Suki. Or Zuko…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Avatar: the Last Airbender.

_Written for the __LiveJournal__ Group Capstara's 37 Days of Capstara. _

**Toph Bei Fong–a keeper of secrets–**

Toph Bei Fong–an earthbender of epic proportions– does not like people keeping secrets from her.

No, she really doesn't.

Some examples are of the following:

Suki. Who the _hell_ was Suki? Like most things, if they were deemed important, Toph would most likely hear about them. Most things…most likely. But she never once heard the name Suki pop up with an explanation behind the name. All she knew was Katara would say something incredibly girly, like, "I wish Suki was here instead of all these _boys_." Then her heart beat would speed up and she'd stutter out, "no offense, Toph, it's just that–"

Yeah, yeah, yeah, little Tophie might as well have been born a boy. She wouldn't know the color pink if it hit her in the face.  
Oh wait. She _still_ wouldn't know the color pink.

But besides stupid little comments like the above, Suki was just a name. Toph had assumed she was a random girl they helped–because that's what Team Avatar does, _help_ (insert eye roll)– and then she moved on from it. But then stupid Suki showed up at Serpents Pass with her feminine steps and her girlish laugh and the way she sped Sokka's heart up when she was around.

It brought her back to question one. Who the _hell_ was Suki?

But then it didn't matter because she went back to her Kyoshi Warriors–("What a stupid name." "Uh, Toph, Kyoshi was an Avatar." "Whatever Twinkletoes.")– and everything else went back to the way it was.

Secrets like that she minded, but could deal with.

But _Katara_ keeping secrets? Holy King Bumi, the world was ending.  
…no pun intended.

It all started when they were discussing what happened back in Ba Sing Se, in the Crystal Catacombs. Aang was still passed out and hidden away so they couldn't get the dirt from him, of course, so Sokka and Toph turned to Katara.

"Nothing. Nothing happened. Zuko let Azula shoot Aang and then Iroh helped us escape. End of story." Katara said nonchalantly before going back to brushing her hair.

Sokka shrugged and made to leave, "Okay. Well, thanks sis."

Toph grabbed him by the bottom of his shirt and pulled him back. "Don't be thanking her _just_ yet, Snoozles." She turned to the waterbender. "You were in there forevveerr with Ponytail, don't think we're just gonna let–"

"You can't call him that."

Toph let go of Sokka. "What, Snoozles?"

"No, Ponytail. He doesn't have one anymore."

Sokka's eyebrows furrowed and he stroked his chin in the thoughtful way that only he could do. "Zuko without a ponytail..hmm. So he was completely bald?"

Katara blushed. "No. He had really nice hair."

Toph stamped her foot and shoved a finger in the direction of Katara. "Look here, Sugar Queen. Obviously you're hiding something about Hairboy–_"Hairboy?" "Not my best, I know"–_and I'm going to get to the bottom of it!"

Katara's heart started to thump faster and her weight grew heavier, "There's nothing to tell." She said through gritted teeth.

"You're lying!"

Sokka placed a hand on Toph's shoulder and whispered, "Toph, don't. She doesn't look so good."

Katara's breathing was faster and she angrily fisted both hands on her hips. "Leave me ALONE!"

"MAKE ME!"

Angry, loud, bitter tears built up in Katara's eyes and she bended them into a waterwhip to usher the two unwanted people out of her room. As the door slammed shut behind them, Toph discovered two things.

One. Some secrets were better left unsaid.

Two. Don't fight with an upset waterbender in the middle of an ocean.

And, Three. Hairboy is a terrible nickname.

_Note to self: Find out more about their past adventures: inevitably learning about Suki…oh! and Zuko._

* * *

A/N: oh alpha & omega, my apologies for _completely_, like, dissing this fic. As you can probably guess, school has been hectic and so has home life. But I've finally found time to update :) And even though Capstara Week is waaaaay over, I'm seeing it through to the end!


	11. Chapter 11

**Title:** Zuko's Great Escape..Or not.

**Prompt: **#11 Blue Spirit

**Summary:** Zuko and the Blue Spirit get along very nicely. But Zuko and the actual Spirits? Not so much.

Disclaimer**:** I don't own Avatar: the Last Airbender.

_Written for the __LiveJournal__ Group Capstara's 37 Days of Capstara. _

**Zuko's Great Escape..Or not.**

Wow. Just–wow.  
Who would've ever thought that _Zuko_, of all people, would be dancing with the _water peasant_, of all people. It was blasphemy. But her hand felt warm in his and her hair smelled so good an her skin was so soft and**–**

Oh. Time to switch partners. Well. Wasn't this a coincidence? The tea girl, what was her name...Jun. No. _Jin_.  
Jin was now in his arms, her brown hair spiriling around her face and her smile bright and her chest squished up against him. Crap. Zuko needed a distraction. He kind of wanted to go back to the waterbender. He strained his neck to search for her but the bell chimed and off he was with another girl.

Oh dear _Agni_.

The spirits hated him. They really did. Now he was twirling around Song.  
Her braid flipped around and whacked him in the face a couple times but she kept giving him her big, brown goo-goo eyes. Where the hellw as that water brat when you needed her?

Now. If you're confused. Which, surely you are, you'll have to go back a little bit...

[A FEW HOURS EARLIER]

"Zuko, where are you going?"

"Li. It's Li now, Uncle Mushi. And nowhere."

"Nowhere? Huh? So is that why you are bringing your mask?"

Busted.

Zuko/Li turned around slowly, his fist clenching and unclenching. _Uncle..._  
Unable to play it cool, Zuko was a terrible liar, he sighed and averted his uncle's gaze.

It wasn't like he was going to go steal something...or something.

Alright, so they were running low on money and needed some more tea. It was for a good cause, after all.

But Zuko just stomped back into the apartment, head bent low. Iroh studied his nephew for a moment before chuckling to himself. "You know, Nephew. If you were to stop by the festival on the way to your activity, I would not forbid you to do so."

Zuko groaned but obliged and went on his merry–_sarcasm–_way.

So as Zuko/Li was borrowing some tea ("Borrowing? Yeah right."), her might've had a run in with the Dai Li and might've had to actually attend the stupid masks festival. Apparently, being the Blue Spirit did come in handy.

So why were all these girls that he knew keep showing up in his arms?  
It was becoming quite difficult to concetrate with Song batting her lashes at his Spirit mask.

The bell chimed again and he was back with the girl. _Thank Agni_.

She grinned and batted her own lashes and Zuko blushed beneath his mask. Though it was only because it was just so hot in there...you know. But then she giggled and whispered into his ear, "I'm Katara."

Katara. The water peasant now had a name. Interesting. Very, very interesting. The Avatar-hunting-obsessed part of Zuko screamed to kidnap her and the hormone-driven-teenger part of him ordered him to do the same. Both for very different reasons.

The girl–_Katara_ started to lift up his mask and he stiffened. But she only slid it up to his nose and left it there before placing a soft, chaste kiss next to the corner of his mouth. Zuko's face heated up. The mask was just _so hot_.

"KATAAARRAAAAAAAA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING DANCING WITH BOYS? SHAME! SHAME!111!"

Katara rolled her eyes and pulled his mask back down before curtsying rather clumsily. "You're an excellent dancer." She whispered before giggling and running off.

Perhaps, the Blue Spirit was an alter ego to keep around.

...

Now, after the male watertribe brat threw a boomerang at him and tried to beat him to a pulp, Zuko thought that maybe it was better left stashed away. Only taken out for special occasions...

* * *

A/N: forgive me for this terrible piece of trash i present to you! I just reeeaalllyy wanted to write Zuko and his other flings. Minus Mai...muwahaha. No, I love Mai. No bashing of her here, ever. But you know what would be great? If you reviewed. I'm such a review!whore. No lie. And if you have any critiques. For example: "Make it longer!" "Shorter!" "Funny!" "Sad!" "Romance!" "BLAHBLAHBLAH!" Or if you have any favorite pairings you want me to squeeze in. You know, unless its the opposite of Zutara. Well, I apologize for the super long author's note that you probably stopped reading by now. So. Farewell fellow Avatards!


End file.
